1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to combination tools, and more particularly relates to a tool that combines a pet grooming brush with an applicator that dispenses medication of the type beneficial to pets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A 1905 patent to Frost entitled "Fountain Comb," U.S. Pat. No. 798,407, shows a comb, intended for human use, that has plural hollow teeth confluent with a medication-containing reservoir which reservoir is provided in the form of a comb handle. Medication is dispensed to the scalp during the hair combing operation by squeezing a squeeze bulb which forces medication out of the reservoir and through the hollow teeth of the comb.
Another hollow comb having hollow teeth confluent with a liquid-dispensing reservoir is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,252,499 to Scheel (1918). It includes a heating element and a hingedly mounted fluffing member; perfume is forced through the hollow teeth of the comb by means of a squeeze bulb.
A hollow, resilient, medication-containing squeezable handle for a comb is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,475,786 to Borstelman (1923).
A 1942 U.S. Pat. No. 2,292,077 to Holton, shows a comb with medication-dispensing hollow teeth. A spring-loaded valve member opens and closes an orifice to respectively start and stop fluid flow from a reservoir to the teeth.
A number of other U.S. patents show similar constructions and are identified as follows: 792,124 to Evans (1905); 1,571,933 to Cunningham (1926); 1,686,981 to Olson; 2,270,530 to Kirschenbaum (1942); 2,554,866 to McCain and others (1951); 2,607,355 to Neal and others (1952); 2,790,019 to Mastrandrea (1957); 2,857,919 to Lerner and others (1958); 3,101,086 to Di Vito (1963); 3,147,757 to Hofmann (1964); 3,754,557 to Moore (1973); 4,044,724 to Merchill (1977); 4,055,195 to Moses (1977); and 4,183,328 to Lawrence (1980).
The art, though well-developed, heretofore has not produced a device that dispenses anti-flea medication at the same time it provides a brushing action of the type where the medication is maintained under pressure in a compartment separate from a squeeze bulb.